Team Red
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: Three particular red-heads has come to Jump City to protect their best friend. And Robin is in for a surprise. Team Red is also The Reds, famous singing band! The team consists of his childhood friend, his best speedster friend and his archer friend! "Team Red has your back, Grayson." I know, I suck at summaries. Just read!
1. Batgirl Goes 'There'

_'He left months ago.'_ She thought, as she flew across the buildings in the corrupted city, heading towards somewhere she promised herself never to go. _'He left his team, he left his father, he left his family.' _She kept jumping over buildings and streets in the same direction.

_'He left me.'_

__Yet she still found herself swinging towards the city. Towards him.

She entered the city. She breathed in the quite clean air of the city, unlike her hometown.

Jump City. Home of the young teenage heroes the Teen Titans. Home of her of her best friend.

She jumped onto the nearest building. Even from there, she could see the the tower they lived in. A tower shaped like a big,capital 'T'.The lights were off, and she couldn't detect any movement from within the tower. Assuming they were asleep was impossible, seeing as it was only eight o' clock in the evening. And so the young heroine set off, looking for the team of heroes.

She found them in the centre of town, trying to take down a villain named Slade, who can do ninja stuff like disappearing and appearing right behind you.

She smirked to herself. _'I can do that too.' _She thought, as she walked to the ledge of the building she was currently standing on, and sat, her feet dangling over the edge.

She just sat there, watching amusingly as her friend's team fail miserably.

The Teen Titans consists of Beast Boy, Miss Martian's little brother. The female Martian was devastated by her brother's leave. But Beast Boy did not know her, who was watching them. She joined the Team only after he left. Batman said the Team needed at least one Bat on the Team.

Cyborg, a guy who depends on technology to fight. But, to shorten the story, he basically _is _a machine.

Raven, a sorceress like Zatanna. Zatanna is more cheerful than her, though. While Zatanna goes out to play, Raven will keep to herself in her room and practice some dark spell.

Starfire, a.k.a Koriand'r. She came to Earth seeking help, to help her planet. She's from Tamaran, as far as the heroine knew, and has super strength and can shoot bolts out of her eyes and hands.

The leader is none other than her best friend, Robin. He's using his first Robin design, seeing as he first suit can't fit him anymore. Still as acrobatic and energetic as always. Same old Grayson.

A sudden change of wind tells her that her companions, or rather teammates, have arrived.

* * *

**Well, that's it for now. I hope you enjoy reading my story. Please review, criticism is appreciated. Seeing as this is my first story. And before I go, I'd like to thank DrakesChick, Saint Ginger, quiet-raindrop, Mrs. Jessica Grayson, xmarksthespot and TheNextBatgirl for giving me inspiration to write this story! Thank you SO MUCH!**


	2. Team Red

"Next time," said the elder, a bit shaken up, "I'll go by myself." "Your welcome." answered the speedster sarcastically. "Stop arguing." she said, still gazing towards the fighting heroes down below, growling. They silenced, and sat down beside her on the ledge, also watching the fight below.

"Why aren't you helping them?" asked the archer. "I want to know the enemy's ways of winning." she said, simply. "Isn't that something Dick would say?" the speedster asked, who knew the Teen Titans' leader's identity. She nodded solemnly. "Yes. He's just not using the things Bruce taught us." The archer looked up. "Why won't Dick do that?" he asked, also knowing Robin's identity. The young heroine let a barely audible sigh. "He's just being plain stupid, Red." she answered him.

These particular three red-heads were Robin's best friends, before he left them. They would sometimes go fighting side by side on missions or during patrol in Gotham City as a favour to Batman. The Justice League, instead of calling them 'Batgirl, Red Arrow and Kid Flash' to assign them on missions, they're better known as 'Team Red'.

So now, Batman assigned them to go to their friend's town and see how he's taking Jump City. He says he misses his eldest son. There's no mistaking the pain in a father's eyes.

After a long silence between the three, Kid Flash spoke up. "He still has a heart, doesn't he Red?" Batgirl knew exactly who he was referring to. "He's a father, Red. How could he not? He still loves Dick, no matter what. Even though he's cold as ice when he puts the cowl on, he's still soft for Dick. For his family." she answered sadly.

The archer looked at the Teen Titans, who were beating themselves up because Slade got away. "You got the moves, Red?" he asked the Bat. "Sure thing, Red." she answered, still gazing down. "Let's go back to our hotel room. I'm starving!" the speedster whined. Red Arrow jumped to his feet. "Alright, let's go!" he said, encouraging Kid Flash's words. Batgirl just eyed the crime scene. She picked up clues, traces, everything. "He'll be coming back the day after tomorrow. Let's go get some rest. We got a concert tomorrow, anyway. " she agreed. They nodded, and flew to their hotel,in the centre of town.


	3. The Reds

**Sorry about the short chapter, but I think it explains a lot. Enjoy!**

Next morning, Barbara Gordon woke up and showered. After that, she dressed herself in a red tight t-shirt, yellow skinny jeans and black boots that went up to her knees. She tied her hair in a high ponytail, letting loose strands of hair at the side of her face. She put on her com-link in her ear and walked out of her room to the kitchen to make a huge breakfast, using the skills Alfred taught her a few years back.

Wallace West woke up and groaned. He looked at the digital clock on his bedside table. am. He groaned once more, got up and walked sluggishly towards the showers. He then dressed himself in a yellow t-shirt, black jeans and red converse. He grabbed a red jacket and took his com-link. He stuck it in his ear and ran to the kitchen, where he knew Barbara was making breakfast.

Roy Harper opened his eyes, and closed them. He opened them again, and turned his head to the clock. 8 in the morning. He threw the covers of him and headed towards the bathroom. He got out, and dressed himself in a black button-up shirt, red jeans and dark yellow shoes. He got his com-link and put it on. He saw a fleeting image of Wally eating everything and Barbara can't cook anything anymore. Not wanting to starve, he ran to the kitchen.

The Reds are performing in Jump City tonight.

* * *

Richard Grayson woke up and threw the covers off of him. It was eight in the morning. _'I hope Slade doesn't come out tonight. I really need some rest.' _he thought, as he pulled on his Robin costume. He wore his domino mask and went to the dining area. The whole Teen Titans was there, sitting with an empty plate in front of them, forks and spoons upright.

The Boy Wonder smirked to himself. But he was not the Boy Wonder any more. He walked to the fridge and opened it wide. Sticking his head in, he asked "Anything good to eat today?" Knowing the answer by the look on their faces, he smirked evilly. He turned back to them, and Cyborg shouted, "DUDE! I-WE ARE STARVING! YOU BETTER COOK US SOMETHING,OR ELSE WE'LL DIE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE REDS' CONCERT TONIGHT!"

He cackled. "Pizza then." They ate at the pizza parlour in town, and Robin asked his teammates.

"so, who _is _The Reds?" The Teen Titans looked at him baffled. "You do not know who The Reds is?" asked Starfire. "No." answered Robin, and started drinking his coke until it finished.

"Well.." Beast Boy started explaining. "They're drummer is Wally West..." Robin nodded, still drinking his coke.

"They're guitarist is Roy Harper.." _'No surprise there. I wonder who the singer is?' _Robin thought, still nodding at Beast Boy and drinking his water.

"And their singer is-" Beast Boy paused for dramatic effect. Robin still looked calm, and continued to drink.

Suddenly, Starfire and Raven squealed.

"THEIR SINGER IS BARBARA GORDON!" They said.

Robin spit all of the water from his mouth.

"B-Barbara Gordon?!" he stuttered in disbelief.


	4. Preparation For The Concert

"Why? You got the hots for her?" Cyborg teased,smirking and poking Robin. He calmed down, and said, "No, it's just that-" The Titans were looking at him, and he felt uncomfortable. "Never mind."

They still looked at him.

"We were friends back in Gotham okay? Drop it." he dismissed. _'Now that they mentioned her, I really miss her.' _Robin thought.

They nodded, and ate their pizza. Cyborg smirked. He looked at Robin. Robin, seeing this look, gulped in nervousness.

"Barbara Gordon has an admirer!"

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

"Miss Gordon, Mr. West, Mr. Harper, this way please." said a crewman.

They nodded and followed. Flashes surrounded them, from cameras, the media, the press and the fans.

"MISS GORDON!"

"IT'S BARBARA GORDON!"

"AAH! ROY HARPER!"

"WALLY! WALLY WEST!"

"OVER HERE!"

Wally groaned and made his way through. _'Now I know how Dick, Roy, Barb, Bruce and Ollie feels like. This sucks!' _Wally thought.

They entered their dressing room, and made themselves comfortable. There was a couch, a wardrobe, a desk, a computer, a window, a screen and a projector.

Roy closed the door, and sat on the couch. "So... we're doing Tangled Up In Me with Kara right?" Roy asked, wanting confirmation. Barbara nodded. "She'll be here soon, Red. I already gave the tickets to the Team, so the Team will be coming t-" Barbara was cut off by a knock on the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

A crew man opened the door. "Miss Gordon? _Robin _wants to see you." he said. She hesitated, but replied, "Tell him to wait a minute. I just have to inform his _father._" He nodded, and closed the door behind him as he left.

"You gonna go?" asked the two male red-heads in unison. She nodded. " Yeah. I have to admit, I miss my best friend." She smiled, and left.

_"I do miss him." _she assured herself.


	5. Two Bat Kids Meet

"Robin?" the crew man caught his attention, as he stepped into the lobby. "Yeah?" he acknowledged. "Miss Gordon said you'll have to wait a minute. She's going to inform your _dad_?" he told the young hero. He nodded. Once the hero was alone, he thought, _'Inform my dad? What does that mean?' _

His mind wandered back to his best friend. To Barbara Gordon.

He felt a soft but firm tap on his shoulder, making him jump. He turned around, surprised. What he saw was a sight for sore eyes.

"Babs!" he shouted, as he greeted her in a hug. "Hey Pixie Boots." she chuckled. "Let's go outside." Robin said, and she nodded. They left the building, and entered the alley beside the stage they were supposed to be performing on. They laughed, and Robin pulled her into a hug once more. She pulled away, and they took this silence to study each other.

_'His voice has cracked.. and-and he's tall!' _she thought.

_'She's much beautiful than she is the last time I saw her.' _he noted. _'And she has more scars. There's one barely visible scar on her forearm. Ouch.'_ he thought.

"You're tall!" she exclaimed. He scoffed.

"You have more scars." he stated. She shrugged. "Gotham." He chuckled. "Still out?" asked the boy in the Robin suit. The girl sighed. "Duh! I mean, seriously! Ever since you left, Bruce made me and Jason go out like, every night!" she said, whining. _'I miss her whines.' _thought Robin as he listened to her rant. He heard the name 'Jason', and questioned her.

"Jason?" he asked. "The boy Bruce adopted after me?" She nodded. "Yup." she said, popping the 'p'.

A shadow came across them, and they looked up.

"Robin!" called Starfire. "Hurry up! We have to get the tickets to The Reds' concert tonight!" she said above their heads, not realising Barbara. Robin nodded, and told them to go ahead.

After they were gone, Barbara raised an eyebrow at him playfully. "A fan?" she teased. " Since I first heard you sing, Babs. Since I first heard you sing." he smiled. She smiled back, and hugged him. "Be careful, okay? We'll help you tomorrow." she whispered in his ear.

"What do you mean 'help', Babs? And who's 'we'?" He questioned her, whispering back. She pulled away from the apparently long hug, and smirked at him.

"Team Red has your back, Grayson." she said, and disappeared, leaving no trace.

He looked around confused.

Unknown to the two, a certain speedster and Kryptonian watched from above, giggling into their hands. The speedster was holding a camera, trying very hard not to let it fall and laughing out loud.

The young hero in the alley was confused. _Very _confused.

"Babs?"


	6. The Prank

Roy was shocked to see Barbara back at their room, laughing loudly, clutching her stomach. Worry overtook Roy.

_'Did Joker kidnap Barb and gassed her with laughing gas?' _thought the archer. "Red? What's wrong with you? Did Joker gas you or something?" he voiced his concerns to his friend. She just laughed louder.

"Dick!" she said, in between laughs. He felt a smile tugging at his lips. _'Oh, this is gonna be fun.' _Roy thought.

"Red, what did you do?" he asked in a playful tone. Barbara laughed harder. "Pranked... Dick! Hahahaha!" she managed to say. She calmed down, and sniggered. "I told him that we'll help him tomorrow, and he said, 'What do you mean 'help?' and I said, 'Team Red has your back Grayson.' And, oh man, you should've seen his face!"she said, bursting into another fit of laughter.

"Nice! Hahaha! Prank Red!" Roy laughed, complimenting her.

Wally and Kara burst through the door, both laughing. Wally was holding a camera. "Red! Hahaha! That was! Hahaha! Hilarious! Hahaha!" laughed the red-head. "Totally!" agreed Kara. "Hahaha! Oh, his face!" the blonde laughed.

Roy ran to them, and grabbed the camera from Wally. He put on the projector in the room, and played the video.

They watched it, laughing. They laughed, but not as loud as when Barbara paused the video when Robin called out to her in the alley, after she disappeared.

"HIS FACE! HAHAHAHA!" they screamed, laughing. They laughed like laughing until they made Joker proud.

Until a knock came at the door.

_KNOCK KNOCK._

__A crew girl came in and said, "Miss Gordon, Mr. West, Mr. Harper, Miss Kent, it's time for your soundcheck." she said. They nodded. "We'll be there in a minute." Roy said. The crew girl nodded, and left. Barbara got up, put on her black leather jacket she brought with her, and strode to the door.

She turned to face the two red-heads and the blonde. She raised an eyebrow at them.

"Coming?"


	7. Soundcheck and Naughty Roy!

I** apologise for the sucky chapter, and this one might probably be dull too. I'm just out of ideas! So, review and send some ideas! Oh, and critisism is appreciated! Thank you! **

* * *

Wally put on his red leather jacket, Roy with a brown one. Kara stood waiting for them, a hand on her hip. She was wearing a red shirt and blue jeans. The shirt said, 'THE CHICKS' with her name 'KARA KENT' undrneath it, with the initials 'SG' at the back. Kara was a part of a girls' group, or rather, band, who were named 'THE CHICKS' with Barbara and Artemis.

"Don't need a jacket," said the girl, "Honestly, having Clark make you stay at his dome of solitude at the North Pole, you'll get used to it." she explained, answering Roy and Wally's raised eyebrows. Barbara didn't look surprised, in fact, she was just texting Artemis, because she already knew why.

Barbara looked up to them. "Let's go." she said. She walked out of the room, and giggled silently. "His face!" she muttered. Kara turned to the boys and whispered, "I have a feeling that she's gonna laugh if she ever sees him." The two red-heads just sighed. "O, she is." they said under their breaths. Barbara looked over her shoulder, and glared. "I heard that." she said through gritted teeth.

They grinned guiltily. "Of course you did! You have super hearing!" Wally said. She scoffed. "I'm a Bat, not a Kryptonian." she stated, as they arrived at the stage.

They went through a few rounds with he guitar, the drum and the microphones.

"Well, we're done! Let's go get dressed!" Kara exclaimed. Roy looked at her skeptically. "Err... Kara? No offense, but we're _already _dressed." he pointed out to her. "Ok, then... makeup?"Kara asked as she looked at her friend.

Barbara was still texting Artemis, when she lifted her head up. Her sky-blue eyes widened, as she stopped texting. "I haven't done my makeup yet. Shoot, Kara! Let's go!" she said, as she pulled Kara by her wrist to their room.

While the girls were doing their makeup, the boys had pulled out spraying cans from who knows where, to colour the apperantly dull stage.

"Ready?" Roy asked, as he and Wally shook their spraying cans.

"Ready." Wally said, aiming for the floor.

"On three." said Roy, aiming for the background.

"One.." Wally counted, getting ready to press the button.

"Two..." Roy continued, also getting ready to press the button.

"Three!" Wally shouted,and they sprayed in a frenzy.

* * *

Robin can't believe it. His friends were performing tonight. _Tonight._ Well, he better get ready for the show then. _'Better prepare for anything surprising.' _he thought.

_'Babs, here I come.'_


	8. The Teen Titans Meet The Team

**Hey, guys! Sorry, I haven't been posting in awhile. Ive been busy with my other stories. Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

He was standing in the crowd, looking forward and preparing himself for anything. It was eight in the evening, and he was studying the red, yellow and black stage. Starfire was curios enough with the stage, until she turned to her leader, who was concentrating about something.

"Robin?" she asked. "Are you alright?" Robin simply nodded, with a small "Yeah."

Starfire looked more and more confused, as he walked a little farther from them. From the Teen Titans. From his fourth family.

* * *

The Team had received tickets from Wally and Roy to The Reds concert. Both of them had stated that Batgirl was coming too, but she was not with them when they began their journey to Jump City last night. Assuming she went alone, they continued their flight.

When they arrived, they didn't see the familiar auburn red hair and sunglasses with her denim jacket and skinny jeans with a Batman t-shirt she always wore and she was at the Cave and not in costume.

Artemis was walking around to occupy herself, or that was what she kept telling herself. She has to admit, she was looking for a spot where she could get a good look at their drummer.

She found her place when she spotted a group of teenagers wearing brightly coloured costumes (Well, except the one with blue hair). One of them had red hair and was wearing a short skirt with boots up to her knees and a tank top. Another one was half-robot. Another girl was in a long cloak with a hood and blue hair. Another one was _completely _green, like M'gann, and could shape shift. She moved on to the next person, when she did a double-take. _'Isn't that... Garfield?!' _thought the archer. When she realised it was her friend's little brother, she ran towards the Team, only after registering who the last person was. Yellow, red and green, domino mask, the 'R' insignia she came to know... _'Robin.' _she thought. _'Of course. Superheroes. He found a __replacement for us.' _

* * *

__So to say, M'gann was jumping to see her brother again. Artemis had just told them that her brother and the Team's little brother was there. They were so near. Conner was actually smiling, as he followed M'gann, Artemis and the Team towards the other heroes.

They're gonna meet their little brother again.

* * *

_'This cannot be happening!' _he thought, as he and his teammates made their way to the very front of the stage.

"Gar!" came a squeal behind them. The Titans looked behind, and got into fighting stance, all except Robin. He looked behind, and saw his third family. His old team. The Team. "Rob!" said Rocket. "Robin!" Zatanna said, lunging forward to hug him. M'gann had already tackled Beast Boy, hugging him.

"Robin, who're they?" Cyborg asked. As Rocket and Zatanna, or Raquel and Zee, got of him and beamed him smiles, he said "They're my old teammates. My third family." explained the hero. "Robin, why is that girl hugging Beast Boy?" asked Raven. "M'gann!" said Beast Boy, finally realising that his sister was hugging him.

"Hey, Boy Wonder." Artemis greeted him. He nodded, smiling. It was the first smile the Titans had ever truly seen since they knew him.

The stage suddenly darkened, and a spotlight shined a man in red suit and black glasses with yellow shoes and a black hat with the words 'THE REDS' as he started the show.

"Ladies, gentlemen," he said, gesturing towards the crowd. "And heroes." he said, gesturing towards the Titans.

"Let the show... BEGIN!" said the man.

The stage darkened once more, as Robin prepared himself for anything and everything that might happen.


	9. Enchanted

He ran to the man holding the mike, and whispered, "Hey, change of song. Enchanted."

The man nodded, and assured him he won't forget.

Roy ran back to Barbara, Kara and Wally, who were trying to fight their nervousness. "All done, Barb."

Wally turned to Barbara, who was fidgeting with her boots. "Why change the song, Red?" the speedster asked. She raised an eyebrow at him, and said, "It's because Dick's there." Wally raised an eyebrow. "Because this song is based on how we met." she explained.

"Oh."

* * *

Robin was still nervous. _'What if she sang about me? What if she saw me with Star, would she be my best friend? Although... I don't mind anything more than that...' _he thought to himself, and snapped out of his trail of thought when the man earlier came back on stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen and heroes!" boomed the man. "A guest from The Chicks, KARA KENT!" said the man, and Kara ran out of the blue curtains, holding a blue mike, with a barely noticeable 'S' on it.

"The guitarist, ROY HARPER!" shouted the man. Roy jogged from behind the red curtains to the stage, holding his red guitar. Girls screamed, squealed and reached out to him.

"The drummer, WALLY WEST!" screamed the man, as Wally jumped out of the yellow curtains, holding his red drumsticks. More girls screamed and squealed. "Go, Wally!" the Team shouted. "Hey, Baywatch!" shouted Artemis, catching Wally's attention. "Yea?" Wally asked. Artemis shook her head, and gave him a thumbs up. Wally snickered, and went to his drum set.

"And finally, the girl, the chick, the ultimate fifteen year-old singer, BARBARA GORDON!" praised the man. The crowd erupted into applause. She ran out of the black curtains, holding a black mike with a small bat on it. Robin smirked to himself.

"People..." the man boomed once more. "The Reds singing... ENCHANTED!"

He ran backstage, and Roy started playing his guitar. Barbara brought the mike close to her mouth, as she sucked in a breath.

_"There I was again,_

_Tonight,_

_Forcing laughter,_

_Faking smiles_

_Same old, tired, lonely place._

_The walls of insincerity,_

_Shifting eyes and vacancy_

_Vanished when I saw your face._

_All I can say is it was_

_Enchanting to meet you."_

Barbara sang, and only then Robin realised how much he missed her voice. Artemis smirked behind him.

_"Your eyes whispered,_

_'Have we met?'_

_Across the room,_

_Your silhouette,_

_Starts to make it's way to me._

_The playful conversation starts,_

_Counter all your quick remarks like,_

_Passing notes in secrecy._

_And it was,_

_Enchanting to meet you._

_All I can say is,_

_I was,_

_Enchanted to meet you." _

Robin's eyes widened in realisation. _'She's singing about.. us.' _thought Robin. Artemis saw him put the pieces together, and whispered in his ear. "You know she's singing about you, right?" Robin turned, and he looked at Artemis skeptically. "How'd you-" "I saw Barb pull out her utility belt at school when Penguin broke in looking for her. " Explained the archer. "Dealing with the Bats' glare and the Batgirl glare was the most scariest thing I have ever been through." Robin looked at Barbara, as she started to sing the chorus.

_"This night is sparkling,_

_Don't you let it go._

_I'm wonderstruck!_

_Blushing all the way home._

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew,_

_I was enchanted to meet you."_

Roy played once more, as Barbara once again brought the mike close to her mouth, as she started to sing, flashbacks going through her mind.

_"The lingering question kept me up,_

_Two a.m_

_Who do you love,_

_I wonder 'till I'm wide awake."_

She remembered her father knocking on her door at two in the morning, asking "Barb? You asleep?"

_"And now I'm pacing back and forth,_

_Wishing you were at my door_

_I'd open up and you would say,_

_Hey!_

_It was enchanting to meet you._

_All I can know is I was_

_Enchanted to meet you."_

Barbara remembered pacing in her bedroom, wishing Dick was there, knocking on her and her father's apartment door, asking for her. She realised she truly was enchanted to meet him.

Barbara sucked in a breath, ready to sing the chorus.

In the audience, Robin was going through flashbacks, and occasional _'Is that how she reacted when we met?' _going through his mind.

_"This night is sparkling_

_Don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonderstruck!_

_Blushing all the way home_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew_

_This night is flawless_

_Don't you let it go_

_I'm wonderstruck!_

_Dancing around all alone_

_I'll spend forever_

_Wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you."_

Robin stared at her in awe, Artemis giggling behind him. "Keep your mouth shut, you're drooling." Robin snapped out of his trance, and glared at her. The Team and the Titans failed to notice. Roy played his part with Wally, Barbara and Kara swaying to the music.

_"This is me praying that_

_This was the very first page_

_Not where the the storyline ends_

_My thoughts will echo your name_

_Until I see you again_

_These are the words I held back,_

_As I was leaving too soon,_

_I was enchanted to meet you."_

Robin was completely baffled. How he failed to notice her feelings toward him, he never knew. But what matters now is that he knew how she feels. And he felt the same way.

_"Please don't be in love with someone else,_

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you." _

Kara finally sang, Barbara following suit by singing simple "Ooooh...". Wally and Roy also playing at a soft tune.

_"Please don't be in love with someone else_,

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you."_

Roy played his guitar again, Wally following suit. Kara and Barbara sang the chorus together.

_"This night is sparkling,_

_Don't you let it go,_

_I'm wonderstruck!_

_Blushing all the way home _

_I'll spend forever_

_ Wondering if you knew _

_This night is flawless_

_ Don't you let it go_

_ I'm wonderstruck! _

_Dancing around all alone _

_I'll spend forever, _

_Wondering if you knew_

_I was enchanted to meet you!"_

Kara sang her part once more, Barbara singing along. The crowd was already going wild.

_"Please don't be in love with someone else, _

_Please don't have somebody waiting on you."_

The crowd erupted in applause, the Team and the Titans following suit.

"So now you know how she feels about you." whispered Artemis in his ear. Robin smiled, and nodded. "I wish I could be with her. " he said quietly. "Oh, she would be jumping." said Artemis sarcastically. Robin snickered.

The stage darkened once more.

The host leaped out of the black curtains, and said, "Well, that was certainly entertaining! For your information, that song was about Miss Barbara meeting her first crush, Richard Grayson when they were nine at the circus!" said the man.

* * *

Behind stage, Barbara face-palmed.

Roy, Wally and Kara giggled. "Oh, he totally knows now." said Kara. "Shut up, Kara." growled Barbara, as she prepared for their next song, You Belong With Me.

* * *

**Well! First song up, I thank you for reviewing and encouraging me to update. First things first, I don't own the song! But you should totally hear it.**

**BTW, if you're a Dick/Babs and Tim/Steph and Bruce/Selina fan, watch this video on YouTube:- Parachute 2.0 Bat Couples by robinluvsbatgirl. Really good video.**


	10. Parachute

**Guys... I'm sorry, I'm changing the songs, so you have to be alert! **

**The songs are not mine! Parachute by Cheryl Cole.**

Artemis snickered. Robin was smiling slightly, at the host's fact.

* * *

Backstage, Barbara, Roy, Wally and Kara were preparing themselves, checking if their mikes and instruments are still functioning perfectly.

Their next song was Parachute, a song Barbara came up with.

_"It's like when I fall, he'll always catch me." stated Barbara when Roy asked how she came up with the song. "So it's kinda like a 'thanks' to him?" asked Wally. Barbara nodded. "Yup." _

"So, seeing that Dick is somewhere out there, why not?" Barbara said, answering Kara's silent question.

"Yea. Why not?" was the Kryptonian's only answer.

* * *

The man had leapt out from backstage once more.

"Ladies, gentleman and heroes," boomed the man, "PARACHUTE!"

Roy, Wally, Kara and Barbara once again leapt out of their respective curtains. A group of musicians along with three girls came out from the direction the host just came out with.

Wally started playing his drum steadily. Barbara closed her eyes, remembering the times when she and Dick were together, as she sucked in a breath.

_"I,_

_Don't tell anyone_

_About the way you hold my hand._

_Don't tell anyone _

_About the things that we have planned._

_Won't tell anybody._

_Won't tell anybody._

_They wanna push me down,_

_They want to see you fall._

_Down."_

Barbara remembered the whispered touches, the things they planned for thee future. She never told this to anybody. She feared her enemies would take advantage of it. She feared for his safety. No one knows. Not even Wally, Roy, Kara and _Bruce. _She cared.

_"Won't tell anybody_

_How you turn my world around._

_Won't tell anyone_

_How your voice is my favourite sound._

_Won't tell anybody._

_Won't tell anybody. _

_They want to see us fall_

_They want to see us fall_

_Down."_

As she sang, she remembered how much she liked his voice. How he changed her point of looking things. She never said this to anyone. Not even family. She knew her enemies and his enemies want to capture and kill them. She feared for his safety out there.

Robin stared at her in wonder. "What's she singing about?" he whispered to Artemis. The blonde raised an eyebrow at him. "She's singing about Robin, and how he would always catch her if she falls. It's simple." Artemis said, her face turning sorrow. "She never told anything. She just told me these sentences in the song. Bonus was she slipped it to me that she's scared for you." Robin looked at Barbara. _'How can I fail to notice this?' _the hero thought frustratingly.

Barbara sucked in a breath once more. Kara sang the chorus with her.

_"I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby, _

_If I've got you,_

_Baby, _

_If I've got you,_

_I don't need a parachute._

_You're gonna catch me,_

_You're gonna catch if I fall._

_Down, down, down!_

_I don't need a parachute, _

_Baby, _

_If I've got you,_

_Baby,_

_If I've got you_

_I don't need a __parachute _

_You're gonna catch me,_

_You're gonna catch if I fall._

_Down, down, down!" _

The two girls sang, making the crowd go crazy. Some were shouting the lyrics, some bobbed their heads to the music. Robin stood there, watching in awe. He never knew she'd remember all of this. He was grateful she did. Barbara sang solo again, and she breathed, flashbacks, memories and thoughts going through her mind.

_"Don't believe the things_

_You tell yourself so late at night._

_You are your own worst enemy_

_You'll never win the fight._

_Just hold on to me._

_I'll hold on to you._

_It's you and me _

_Up against the world_

_It's you and me."_

Barbara remembered finding Dick in the bathroom at the Manor, his back against the cold tile wall, tear tracks on his young face. It was his parents' anniversary that day. She remembered Wally telling her that Robin thought Bruce was better off without him. He'll keep telling himself that lie. She was worried, she knew that if Dick had someone to hold on to, he'll be fine. She remembered it was just him and her during The Joining's invasion in Gotham when he was nine. She remembered everything.

_"Oh!_

_I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby,_

_If I've got you_

_Baby _

_If I've got you _

_I don't need a parachute _

_You're gonna catch me,_

_You're gonna catch if I fall._

_Down! Down! Down!_

_I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby,_

_If I've got you,_

_Baby,_

_If I've got you_

_I don't need a __parachute_

_You're gonna catch me,_

_You're gonna catch if I fall._

_Down, down, down!"_

She remembered falling from a rooftop, and he came swinging out of nowhere, grabbing her by the waist and bringing her to safety. She remembered Batman offering her a glider, but she refused, saying that he would always catch her if she fell again, making him blush profusely.

_"I won't fall out of love,_

_I won't fall out of,_

_____I won't fall out of love,_

_____I won't fall out of,_

_I won't fall out of love,_

_____I won't fall out of,_

_______I won't fall out of love,_

_I'll fall into you."_

Robin remembered that day when she fell. She had no more line in her grappling hook, and he still had plenty. He knew she was referring to her decision at this part. Joker had threatened to throw her or him off the roof, and she made Joker throw her. And so he released her, and she fell. He dived for her, jumping from the roof and shooting his grappling hook, saving her. He was worried for her safety.

Barbara sang the part again, Kara singing the second part with the three girls just now.

_"I won't fall out of love,_

_I won't fall out of,_

_I won't fall out of love,_

_I won't fall out of,_

_I won't fall out of love,_

_I won't fall out of,_

_I won't fall out of love,_

_I'll fall into you."_

Barbara sang the chorus again, along with the backup singers and Kara.

_"I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby,_

_If I've got you,_

_Baby,_

_If I've got you,_

_I don't need a parachute._

_You're gonna catch me,_

_You're gonna catch if I fall._

_Down, down, down!_

_I don't need a parachute,_

_Baby,_

_If I've got you,_

_Baby,_

_If I've got you_

_I don't need a __parachute_

_You're gonna catch me,_

_You're gonna catch if I fall._

_Down, down, down!"_

The crowd went wild, screaming and shouting and reaching their hands out. The group of musicians started playing their cellos and the violins, as Barbara and Kara danced to the music.

The music went slow, and Kara and Barbara made a salute to the crowd.

When the music ended, they ran backstage once more.

* * *

"That was awesome! Great job, Red!" Wally screamed.

Barbara grinned at him. "Thanks, Red."

"So.. what? He totally knows now." Kara said. "I mean, I saw Artemis with him just now, and I saw them murmuring, and then he nodded." After she finished, she raised an eyebrow at Wally and Barbara.

Barbara shrugged. "At least our job here is done."

Wally smiled. "Yeah. C'mon, I need to get to the Team." Barbara, Roy and Kara smirked.

"Oh, really?" said Kara. "You need to get to the Team..." Roy continued, "Or maybe... Artemis?" Barbara finished, all of them smirking.

"Uh... erm... I'm not- It's not-" Wally stammered.

"Admit it, Wally. You're head over heels for her." Barbara teased, heading for the stage door.

"How can I fall in love with that evil _witch_?!"

Roy snickered. "You said _love_, Wally." Kara nodded. "It's proof."

Wally glared at them, and stomped out.

"Whatever."


End file.
